The Babe with the Power
by bluepixy13
Summary: Sarah presents herself to the Goblin King in a most unusual way.


**A.N.-** This is my contribution for the 4F challenge on the LFFL group on Facebook, though it went about 200 words over the limit. Oh well, I never claimed to be good at short one-shots lol. And for those who are eagerly awaiting updates for my other stories, I'm finally writing them as I have the time, yay!

The Babe with the Power

Sarah had been planning for months. She'd picked through various thrift stores and searched on eBay for the perfect outfit. The white linen shirt with the sown on brocade was the easiest to find, and she made sure to get the smallest size possible. Then came the Daisy Dukrd. And finally, the socks and strip of material which passed for a bra.

She had harassed and begged Hoggle to teach her how to pass through the mirror. He'd refused for a good while, until Sarah bought a trunkful of costume jewelry at a yard sale. His eyes practically poked out of their sockets when she'd presented it to him.

Last, but not least, she bit the bullet and went into the tattoo parlor she had gotten a recommendation to from a good friend. The tats had hurt like a bitch, but Sarah was very careful to clean them and not do too much which would irritate her skin or mess up the words until they healed.

She was ready. Hell, she had been ready for this for years. Still, she was nervous. What if, in replaying that night over and over in her mind, she'd misinterpreted the situation? No, she couldn't think that way. It would work, it _had_ to. She stood in front of the closet mirror in the bedroom of her tiny apartment, took a big inhalation of air, and said, "Alright, let's do this, it'll be a piece of cake." Then she said her right words and stepped through.

Jareth came back to the castle weary after a long day. He'd always hated the politics of the Court, but today had been especially taxing to his easily distracted mind. He wanted to be alone, but that wouldn't be necessarily easy to accomplish. He would have to bribe the goblins to leave him be somehow. Perhaps he could set up a keg of Goblin Ale in the town square, then lock the castle doors. His thoughts were derailed as soon as he entered his throne room and his senses went on alert. There was an intruder in his castle, a mortal by the scent. He sniffed again, rolling the different aromas over his tongue. Feminine pheromones, a hint of vanilla, and...peaches. His heart beat faster. Could it be, after all this time?

He tread quietly in the lengthening shadows of twilight, as the outline of a form in a depression of the floor materialized. Definitely female, with long, dark hair and familiar, green eyes. She was splayed out beneath him, as if in offering. There were goblins huddled next to her, some which had fallen asleep, and others who went wide-eyed at the appearance of their King.

"What is this?" He drawled, trying to sound unaffected.

Sarah smirked. She wasn't fooled, for both of his eyes were dark, instead of just the one. "Hello, Jareth. I had a question for you, if you would be so kind as to answer me?"  
"That depends on the nature of the question, precious thing."

"My question is this, then. Did you mean what you said to me, right before I went back home that night?"

"Every word," he answered, his breath coming quicker as he watched her lazily playing with the edge of her shirt to the point of pulling it back until one of her breasts, covered by a thin material, was showing. He licked his lips which had suddenly become dry. A motion she made at her thigh made him glance down. He laughed as he spotted the words which were scrawled there. _No power over me, indeed,_ he thought, amused. "Ever my defiant Sarah," he commented.

She grinned up at him. "Ok so here's the deal, Jareth. I will fear you, love you, do as you say, but that doesn't mean that you rule me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Queen." When he'd taken off his gloves, she didn't know, but she shivered when he traced the still sensitive flesh at her thighs.

"Good, now that we have that straight, what would you like to do with me, my King?"

A growl was all that came out of his mouth, but it was enough to make every goblin within sight scatter as Jareth swooped down upon the woman who had won his heart. "I intend to do despicable things with you, Precious."

Before the haze of desire completely overtook her (which didn't take long due to the attentions Jareth was giving her), all Sarah could think was, _Well, that went even better than I planned._


End file.
